world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lubbock
Lubbock was a member of the assassin group Night Raid. In The Empire's Capital, his cover was as an owner of a bookstore. Statistics *'Name': Lubbock *'Origin': Akame ga Kill! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human, Night Raid Assassin, Teigu User *'Blood Type': *'Height': 165 cm (5'5") *'Weight': 50.9 kg (112 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Green *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents, Unnamed Three Older siblings, Najenda (girlfriend) *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Master Thread Specialist, Master Assassin, Master of Deception, Tactical Genius *'Standard Equipment': Infinite Uses: Cross Tail *'Weaknesses': Can become easily distracted by attractive women. His strings are weak against water and sweat. Realm-Cutting Thread is finite in supply. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Wire Shot *'Voice Actor': Yoshitsugu Matsuoka Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, higher with Realm-Cutting Thread. Can ignore durability by attacking organs. *'Speed': Subsonic with Supersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, likely higher with Cross Tail threads *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Several Dozen Meters with Cross Tail *'Intelligence': Gifted Appearance Lubbock was a young man with shoulder-length green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. He sometimes wear a long black coat for reconnaissance. When in battle, he wore his Teigu on his hands. Personality Lubbock was an easy going person who tended to be a pervert from time to time, including trying to peep on Leone while bathing. Despite this, he was careful not to let this get in the way of battle when fighting females. His playful and optimistic nature showed even during fights, and he would often tease his enemies and brag about his abilities. However, he was not too arrogant and was always ready to flee if he had too much of a disadvantage in battle. He was incredibly loyal to Night Raid to the point he refuses to betray them, even if going through immense pain and torture, claiming that his love for Najenda helps him withstand any pain. History Main Skills and Equipment Infinite Uses: Cross Tail: A Teigu that can be used both offensively and defensively with versatility and creativity; they take the form of red gloves and metallic finger tips with wire threads running through them with the addition of a spool that holds the strings together. Lubbock often used the wires to create a perimeter used to detect enemies who crossed through them. They can also be used to trap and attack the enemies, be formed into melee weapons such as a spear, fire multiple strings from all five fingers to pierce a target (like a shotgun) at long-range, or be wrapped around the user's body as armor. The weapons can be disassembled at will, and if a foe is stabbed by the wire spear, it can be unwrapped inside of their bodies to target internal organs, ensuring quick kills. The threads can be easily tied to other objects, such as knifes, to control their course in flight when thrown, thus taking the enemy by surprise. It can be used to re-attach an arm of an Animal King: Lionel user by combining with their regenerative abilities. *'Realm-Cutting Thread': Lubbock's trump card, it's a stronger variation of his usual thread, allowing it to form stronger traps and weapons and cutting through people with even greater ease. They are also tough enough to temporarily restrain a user of Grand Chariot, an armor-type comparable to the feared Incursio. Relationships *Najenda *Leone *Susanoo *Tatsumi *Syura Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Teigu User Category:Night Raid Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters